So Called Protection
by supertighthugs
Summary: Tonks is kidnaped by Fenrir Greyback. Boyfriend Viktor Krum and Kingsley turn to her Uncle Lucius for help. Lucius does nothing with out a reason, he saves Tonks but whats in it for him? Read it and find out.


Kingsley apperated in Viktor's apartment with a POP, He looked worried. The large and husky black man looked about the area and saw an equally large and burly man Viktor Krum.

"Viktor is Tonks here? I lost her, we were in the woods on duty," He said, fast "Viktor is she here! I lost her" he caught Viktor's angry look. Kingsley stepped back from the large quidditch player, "I didnt loose her, I just don't know where she is! TONKS!"

"Vait a second, vhat do yoo mean yoo do not know vhere she is?" Viktor asked, beginning to feel his anger build. "The last time I 'eard from 'er, she said that she vas leaving vith yoo. Vhere is she?" He got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked at Kinglsey, who was just as puzzled as he was

"Damn it, I was with her we had been called on duty for Harry, he was in Godrics Hallow, She was there but got separated, I don't know what to do! I don't know where she is! Everyone else is fine, why would they take Tonks? I don't understand!" He said pacing back and forth turning on his heel when he ran out of space.

"But vhy vas 'arry at Godric's 'ollow? Does the ministry just let 'im do vhatever 'e likes? That does not seem very safe" Viktor said, wondering how a problem like this could have happened. "I do not understand 'ow something like this 'appens". His frustration with the man in front of him was great, but he knew he couldn't take his aggression out on him. He slammed his fist into the wall, making a large hole, but also breaking open the skin causing it to bleed. It did relieve the frustration, but he didn't feel any better.

Kingsley jumped, and stared at the wall, he blinked and then looks at Viktor, Kingsley let out a nervous laugh, he looks back at the wall starting to wonder if he is safe, but then he remembers he is a auror, even if Viktor was dating his dear friend and was angry and if he out weighed Kingsley.

"That's not helping," he said staring at Viktor, "Tonks and Harry are very close Harry thinks she is family, we were with him I was on look out and Tonks was talking to him. Harry got super upset and worried." Kingsley started to pace again. He conjured some water and an aspirin then continued, trying to sift through what happened.

"Harry had this mad plan, next thing I know Tonks and Him have apperated away, When I get there deatheaters are attacking everything in sight it must a trap, Tonks was with Harry and it looked like they were going to disaperate out, or at least that's what I heard." Kingsley let out an exasperated sigh and paced retracing his steps. "

NO no that's not right. Harry was with Molly, and they were leaving but, there was tons of them about twenty" Kingsley swore, as he remembered what happened. "Bella was there, and Tonks wouldn't fight her, Bella hexed Tonks, Then Antonin Dolohov apperated and hit me with Avis, WHO USES THAT SPELL ANY WAY!" Kinglsey stopped shouting, and then noticed a bunch of small cuts on his shirt and skin. Viktor rolled his eyes.

"No von shood 'ave to deal vith a family like 'ers. They treat 'er 'orribly, and she is nothing but civil to them" Viktor said, sighing. He was very angry now; it was hard for him to think straight. He looked over at Kingsley, who was looking very battle worn. He thought for a few moments. "Since there vere deatheaters involved, do yoo think that Gospodin Malfoy might know something that ve do not know…."

Kingsley sighed and ran his fingers through his hair worried, he stared at the floor. He did not want to depend on the likes of Lucius Malfoy to save Tonks, after a long while he looked up to Viktor.

"Oh I hate that man; if he has hurt her or has done anything to Tonks I SWEAR I will slay him! I will go you stay hopefully she will find her way home on her." Kingsley said. as he disaperates out of sight,

When he reappeared he was in a dark regal study, with wood paneling and a fancy carved desk. The room was stale and dark but impressive. Kingsley saw Lucius, sitting at his desk annoyed at the aurors presence.

Lucius didn't even look up, hoping that he was just imagining someone aparating into his study this late. Not that is was unusual, but he didn't feel like dealing with it right now. He glanced up and saw Kinglsey standing in his study, looking as if he didn't want to be there. Lucius glared at him. The audacity! He was the last person Lucius wanted to see ever, better yet in his own house.

"Is there some reason you've just shown up in my house Mr. Shacklebolt, I don't remember issuing you an invite" Lucius said, sit seated looking at Kinglsey with narrowed eyes. Kingsley gritted his teeth and matched Luicus' glare.

"Of course there is Malfoy, I am looking for your niece, she was with me and Harry, and we were attacked by a swarm of..." Kingsley said. He paused looking for the right word. He didnt want to offend Lucius, if, Tonks was in fact, in his power. "Your comrades. If you have any information about her whereabouts please" Kingsley stopped, for a split second. Did he just ask Lucius Malfoy for a favor; Kingsley spoke again quickly to cover this stutter step. "Tell me." Kingsley stared, at Lucius intently unchangingly. Lucius sneered at him. Kinglsey had a lot of gall showing up here and asking for information.

"My comrades?" he asked, sneering. Was he really that afraid of him that he didn't dare say Deatheater? "If I'm not mistaken, Mr. Shacklebolt, that sounded quite like a demand. And I wonder what gives you the right to come in here and demand information that you assume I might possess." Lucius looked at him as if he were completely out of his mind, which is also what he was thinking. Kingsley had already said as much as he wanted so he was silent. He stood and stared. A Long moment had passed. Then Kingsley finally spoke.

"Do you" he said, in a low deep resonating voice. "Know where your niece is? If so tell me."

Lucius looked over at the wall contemplating what he should do. He leaned back in his leather chair. Why was he even considering this? This was an Order member and ministry worker on top of that, pumping him for information. So why was he considering this? As annoying as his niece was, he found himself considering giving information in order to save her. He looked over catching Kinsley's glance.

"Fine," he spit out. "I may be able to find out what's going on, at least more that your little 'club' might know. Though I'm not sure why I would share privileged information with you." He was using this last line more so to discourage any questioning to why he was helping, than to instill doubt in the other man, not to say the doubt wasn't there. Kingsley with held a smirk trying to remain civil, he was reminded how much he hated Lucius Malfoy, but he let the wave of rage pass.

"Surely you can not deny your niece is in danger, whether you care, or not, any information would be appreciated." Kingsley said, in his low, and deep, voice, he stared again silently at Lucius. Kingsley made it clear he was not leaving with out some shred of information. He also knew that this style of questioning made the skin crawl on the roughest of deatheaters. A silence hung in the air, staley. Kingsley was far more stubborn than Lucius.

Kingsley's stern look was laughable to him. Did he really think he was going to intimidate him? He had been in the presence of the Dark Lord, who not only read his mind, but knew his worst fears. An auror wasn't about to scare him.

"I'm not denying that she is in danger, in fact I've made no mention of knowing anything about the situation in which she has found herself. And to be honest, I know very little about it." Lucius stared at the other man for several seconds in silence. This was a dangerous game they were both playing. For no reasoning in his mind--he blamed a streak of conscience which had finally caught up to him--he decided to contribute. But he didn't dare act as if Kingsley came in here and just got what he demanded. No one did that to Lucius Malfoy.

"I will see if I can find anything out," Lucius said. "Do not come back here though, I will contact you when and if I find out anything" he said, sneering. Kingsley withheld a smirk, not wanting to stoop to Lucius' level. He maintained eye contact and leaned low in a short kart bow.

"That's all I really can expect from you." Kingsley said, then he disaperated. He reaperated next to Viktor and back in the quidditch player's apartment.

"He's 'will see'" Kingsley let out an exasperated sigh and sat down on the oversized brown leather couch. He put his head in his hands and looked up at the Bulgarian depressedly. Viktor looked over at Kingsley. His expression made it seem like it was a waste of time to go to Lucius to start with.

"Do yoo think 'e vill actually 'elp us out?" Viktor asked. "Or are ve going to have to think of something else?" Kingsley got up and started pacing. He was worried about Tonks and agreed with Viktor that Lucius was, by no means, a person to trust. Kingsley also was beginning to worry that He might have put Tonks into more danger with Lucius on the move. Kingsley did not convey this information with Viktor, the man had, after all, already hit a wall.

"We could go back to Godrics Hollow, but I am sure no one is there, it might just be a trap" Kingsley started, to list of possibilities in his slow methodic way of thinking. "I have already checked at the flat, Harry, Molly, The Order, and Snape. Actually, I never found Snape; he has been acting odd lately." Kingsley stopped, pacing immersed in thought; he actually, forgot, that the quiet burly man was still in the room, let alone that this was his apartment. Kingsley let out a sigh, and looked at Viktor. "Krum what do you think we should do?" Maybe Viktor would come up with something Tonks did adore him. Kingsley had a moment of panic, he noticed he had just referred to Tonks in past tense, God he hoped she was alive.

"I think ve might 'ave to vait and see if Lucius is going to come through" Viktor said. "I contacted all of the people that I thought vould be able to 'elp, but vhen I mentioned Death Eaters, they suddenly realized they couldn't 'elp." He sighed. It was convenient how everyone opposed them, but some weren't will to go the extra mile to help out someone who needed it. They had such power to instill fear in people with just the mention of their name. But what really scared Viktor was the thought of relying on Lucius for his girlfriend's safety. He remember how Lucius had been around her, how he had treated her when they were in Switzerland for Christmas. He had never seen her so upset, and with good measure. "I just do not like the idea of 'aving to trust Lucius" he said. He cracked his knuckles out of nervousness.

Kingsley continued to pace, letting out a sigh. He hadn't really spent time with Viktor, without Tonks present, and he wasn't sure what to make of him. He had always resented Viktor mainly because he never thought the quidditch player was worth Tonks energy or time. However Viktor did look concerned and seemed to genuinely care for her. Kingsley could understand her choice in men, after Tonks nasty break up with Lupin, Viktor was the natural choice. He was strong, quiet, and safe and nothing like the werewolf that Tonks had been so close associated with.

Kingsley noticed that his thoughts had allowed an awkward tense silence to go about the flat. He looked up at Viktor who was sitting head in hands on a foot stool.

"I'm Sure Tonks is fine, Viktor. Out of everyone I know she is the most capable. I don't trust Lucius either but he is her uncle that should hold some thing." Kingsley stopped, trying to think of other reassuring things to say, coming up with none. The awkward silence fell again.

Viktor sighed. He lifted his head from his hands and looked over at Kingsley. His reassuring words weren't really helping. He felt helpless and he despised that feeling. On top of that his fist was aching from hitting the wall, and it wouldn't stop bleeding. He wrapped a piece of cloth around it. The silence in the room lingered for several minutes. Viktor had never really spent time with Kingsley. But Tonks only said good things about him. He felt bad that the first time they were around each other was under such circumstances. After several minutes passed like hours Viktor stood up completely frustrated.

"This is ridiculous!" he said. "Ve are sitting around vaiting on Lucius to 'elp us, vhen in reality 'e is probably not coming at all."

"Now, now Mr. Krum, you should know me better than that" Lucius said. Stepping out of a shadow in the corned. Viktor was surprised to say the least and so was Kingsley for the expression on his face. How was it that he got in there without being noticed? Lucius looked back and forth between Viktor and Kinglsey. "Now, you asked for my assistance, are you going to take it, or continue to talk about how untrustworthy I am whilst you sit around doing nothing to help someone you allegedly care about?"

Kingsley looked up with a snap, he was worried sick about Tonks and letting things slide. Kingsley should have noticed Lucius lurking. He mentally reprimanded himself for this misstep.

"What Lucius," Kingsley snapped. He caught himself, "where is Tonks how can we get her back? What has happened to her?"

"So many questions, Mr. Shacklebolt" Lucius sneered, gliding further into the room. Even in this company, he was finely dressed in elegant green robes with pure goblin's gold stitching. Lucius laughed to himself knowing that he caught both of them off guard. He had after all done this before. He was no amateur. He looked around the room. It was moderately acceptable to his standards. After all, Viktor did make a good amount of money, and from the looks of it, didn't mind spending it on nice things.

"Godric's Hollow was a trap" he said, simply. "There's nothing there, so returning would prove futile, you won't find anything. Your girlfriend" he said, looking at Viktor then looked back to Kingsley "and you're golden child are being kept in an abandoned house on some property that belongs to my family in Rochester. From what I hear Potter seems to have escaped though" he scoffed.

"I do hope you have someone looking for him. I'd hate for something to happen to him" Lucius smirked, looking at Kingsley. Kingsley felt his blood curdle when he heard that Tonks was on Lucius land. Her very uncle had thrown her to the wolves. Kingsley clinched his fists channeling his anger to them. He glared and breathed in. He tried to apperate.

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius shouted, pulling his wand from his cane. Kingsley's wand flew across the room. "Just where do you think your going?" Lucius sneered. "You can't expect to just run in there like the rescue cavalry. This isn't some half baked plan!"

"What is it that we can do about this Lucius," Kingsley said, he was showing his cards early but he was done playing with this blond arrogant Deatheater. "Did you know about your nieces kidnap? Did you know that she was in danger? What is she doing on your property? Why has she succumbed to such treatment?" Kingsley stopped talking, abruptly finishing his statement in his head. This man was related to Tonks, He was the closest male family figure since Tonks father died. This man lurking in the dark was the male representative of her family. Kingsley glared and let out a snarl, wanting to kill Lucius instantaneously. Tonks deserved better than this! Kingsley shot a glare at silent Viktor. Then walked to Lucius, standing before him, larger and casting a shadow over him.

"If you will not let me assist her then what are you going to do about it!" Kingsley said, in a low growl. He hoped that he would give him a reason to fight Lucius. The mentally scoffed at the thought that this 'man' would save Tonks.

Lucius sneered at the auror standing before him. There was one thing he resented more that anything and that was being talked down to. Especially by someone such as Kinglsey. He wouldn't put it past him to try to start a fight right then and there, but, Lucius knew he wouldn't. After all, he had their only lead, and they wouldn't jeopardize that.

"You have no idea what or who you're dealing with" Lucius said, looking directly into Kingsley's face. "I can see now, the fear in your eyes, and good thing, at least I know you're not completely idiotic. Don't you dare try to intimidate me? You stand before the Dark Lord with every, dream, thought and fear you possess open for him to behold and try to see how long you would last. I'm not so easily shaken." Lucius stepped back from Kingsley and dusted his robes off.

"I didn't know about this event until now. And contrary to what you think, just because it's my property, doesn't mean I'm there supervising activities." he said, rolling his eyes.

"I really don't care who you sold your soul to Malfoy, that's your concern not mine." Kingsley said, in a low slow voice. He, with held a growl, his large imposing figure was getting more and more tense. He stretched his fingers out meticulously his eyes burning looked up to Lucius, he felt his body want to pound the man but he let out a fierce smile.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is it that we _can_ do," The large black man said, with a snarl, he decided that Lucius would need some incentive. "If you help out with Tonks, your niece" Kingsley said, was he going to actually say this? "The order and the ministry will be in your debt. What do you," Kingsley swallowed hard. "Suggest we do to save her" this was something that Malfoy would like to hear but it only fueled his anger more. He looked long and intently at Lucius waiting for his response.

"I don't give a damn about the Order or the Ministry for that matter" Lucius scoffed. "And to be honest right now you can make no mention of anything you've heard here tonight. If so, your tongue can very easily become my possession. In fact it would be best if you 2 just didn't leave until I return. And _do not_" he said emphasizing the last two words "follow me, if you value your life."

Lucius apperated from the room before either of them had a chance to say anything. He went back to his home first so that he could pick up his black cloak. He untied his nice green one and laid it over the back of a chair in his study. He wondered again why he was doing this. In reality it wasn't anything Kingsley was saying, because frankly he didn't give a damn what he had to say. Were these really his own thoughts though? Was he really exhibiting some amount of care for someone not in his immediate family? And why _her_ of all people? But as with most emotions, they cannot all be explained so easily. If he was really going to do this, if he was really going to go against the Dark Lord's wishes then he best do it now, before he changed his mind.

The thought of going against the will of the Dark Lord was now racing through his mind. He was putting his life in jeopardy. But, would he really be able to live with his conscience if he did nothing? And since when did he have a conscience? He had never second thought the will of his Lord. There were far too many thoughts going through his head. He pulled on his Death Eater cloak and sighed as he looked around the room. It was now or never. He tried to block out all the second thoughts he was having so that he could concentrate on his Occulmency.

He apperated to the property in the Rochester. It was a late so the night and shadows provided a lot of hiding places. Lucius knew this place well. It belonged to an uncle of his. He would visit him here sometimes. His uncle didn't have any children, so when he died, all his possession when to Lucius. It was quite a valuable peace of land, but Lucius had gotten a sufficient amount from his own father, that he turned over this land to the Dark Lord for what ever purposes he desired.

Lucius pulled his hood up so that his face and blond mane would be concealed. He walked slowly along the edge of the house and got to the corner. He didn't hear any voices. He looked around the edge of the building and didn't see anyone at the door. He questioned this, but didn't intend to look on good fortune as a bad thing at this point. He got all the way up to the door and inside before he heard voices, and they were coming from the second floor. He made a mental note to tighten security here, but after this little adventure was over. He slipped up the stairs and heard two men on the second floor just down the hall to left. Must have been new, or not very good at anything if they were in charge was guarding someone. He didn't recognize their voices. He pulled out his wand and turned the corner quickly.

"Confudo!" he said aiming his wand at the two of them.

"Mr. Malfoy," one of them said, stupidly. "What are you doing from here?"

"What am I doing here?" Lucius asked. "What are the 2 of you doing here? You are supposed to be outside looking for that ring that you lost!" He looked at the both of them sternly.

"Ring?" the other said, obviously not knowing what he meant. "Oh yeah" he said, pretending to know so as to not get in trouble. He elbowed the other in the side and he shook his head as well.

"Well!" Lucius said, looking at them. They both went hurriedly down the stairs. Lucius looked around for anyone else that might have been around. He went into the room they were guarding. It was unlocked so he went right in. It used to be a study some time ago, but now there was no furniture. The only light coming in the room was from the moon through the window. He saw a small figure lying on the floor in the center of the room.

This was obviously a room Fenrir used a lot for interrogation. There were slashes on the wall and even splatters of blood. He walked over to the person lying on the floor and knelt down next to her. She was still breathing, barely. She had several cuts on her arms and legs. He couldn't tell if she was conscious or not.

Tonks heard the dirty, dust covered, floor board creak, her eyes fly open. She felt her heart pound in her ears, she saw a pair of black shoes they were shiny and clean. Everything that had happened to her in the last day came rushing back. She stared at the shoes and the shadow that was cast on the floor. She was terrified, feeling every ache, cut, bruise, all rushing back swirling the room began to swirl. Tonks shut her eyes and clutched at the dirty floor. She tried, and tried, to breathe again. She then, heard the floor creak, and someone lean down. Instinctively jumped back hardly able to hold herself up, her vision blurred and the room swirled. The black caped person stepped forward. She scrambles pushing herself back. She slipped and landed on her right arm. She stopped and leaned on the closest wall, and tried to breathe again, clutching right arm tightly. The room swirled again, Tonks spread her legs as to steady the room, and she took in a sharp breath and clutched her arm and head.

Her stillness had deceived him. He stood still as she slid toward the wall. He could tell that she couldn't tell he was any different any the other person that had been in the room. He watched as she looked around the room for someone, but obviously couldn't see anything, very well at least. Her sudden panic and apparent lack of sight were after affects of the being hit with the Crucio curse many times. He wondered for a second if he should bother telling her who it was, but then he heard the two other men come back in. He knew that they wouldn't have remembered seeing him at the house at all, but he couldn't risk getting caught in there with her. He slipped over to her and kneeled down near her.

"Nymphadora, you've got to listen to me" he said in a very low voice. "You need to calm down, alright. We have to get out of here, now!"

Tonks blinked trying to understand what was going on, she hugged her knees with her left arm. Tonks looked up terrified, she heard people coming up the stairs. She squinted up into the death eaters eyes. Her eyes Blurred and she shook her head, making the room swirl again. She felt sick. She looked at the Deatheater again. Tonks let out a gasp, it was her uncle. Her head swirled again. She put her hands on her head. She didnt feel any safer having this family member here. She couldn't think straight.

"Lucius, Please please don't" Tonks said, is a low whisper, she was too sore to move aside. "Lucius please don't, please stop" She held out a cut and bleeding hand trying to stop him from coming closer. She felt her breath go shallow; she gritted her teeth trying to focus.

"Do you want me to leave you here Nymphadora?" he asked, in an angry whisper hearing the two men coming closer. "Because that can be arranged." He heard them get to the top of the stairs. He reached over and grabbed her left arm aparating them both back to her apartment before she could make any objections.

Tonks stood in her own house, trying to take in what had happened. Everything about her hurt she shook her head and blinked. She looked out of the side of her eyes with a terrified glance at her uncle. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and put some space between herself and the man in the death eater robes. She still was not certain that this wasn't some cruel joke. She was all nerves and all emotions all pain. She felt faint and felt her legs give out.

Her look of disgust for him made him nauseous. He had just risked his life for her, and she was looking at him like he was that one who had taken her to start with. He set her down on the couch realizing that she was still weak and couldn't see well. He scoffed and dusted off his robes. He conjured a glass of water and set it on the table.

"You should drink that, you're severely dehydrated" he said, his face unchanging. He apperated back to Viktor's apartment. "I'll be back."

"She's at her apartment and has been through a very traumatic experience. I suggest you be on your best behavior" he said, sneering at both Viktor and Kinglsey. He did his best to make it seem as if he didn't care about her well being. Kingsley lifted his head from his hands when he saw Lucius, He felt a small amount of relief and looked over to Viktor to who was already standing ready to leave.

"Viktor you go and make sure she's ok; I need to notify the others." Kingsley disaperated.

Lucius apperated to Tonks' apartment just before Kinglsey left. He saw that she was still sitting on the couch. Viktor apperated in just after. All the activity seemed to have shaken her, because she seemed even more nervous. Viktor went over to the couch and kneeled in front of it.

"Darling" he said, taking her hands into his own. "I am so glad that yoo are alright." He felt a great swell of relief for her safety, but he was suddenly angry seeing how badly she'd been hurt. He knew, or he thought he knew, that Lucius didn't do this, but he couldn't help but think he was somewhat responsible.

Tonks was startled by the amounts of movement in her already blurring vision, she saw someone come and put hands on her face, she tried to focus, and it was Viktor. She knew it was Viktor, it was his hands, his scent his person, Yet, she still looked at him with only the slightest recognition lighting in her eyes, Her eyes, blazed red and frightened she had cuts all over, her right arm hung limply to the side, her normally pink hair was shoulder length and brown unkempt. She stared in Viktor's eyes for a moment almost apologetic, but then her brown eyes saw things, remembered things, from the moment of tenderness she remembered everything all at once. The Room the cruitatous, the werewolf.

Tonks clawed at the hands and pulled herself, free. She scrambled out of reach and to the other side of the couch, she stared at a wall, She couldn't remember wouldn't remember. She snapped back into the here and now, How did she get here, Lucius, why did he save her, her eyes darted much too fast up to him, and then momentarily back at Viktor.

Viktor was confused. He had never been around someone who had been subjected to that kind of torture. He tried to move closer to Tonks again.

"Viktor" Lucius said, sternly. He turned and looked at him. Lucius motioned for him to come over there, and he did. "I know that you mean well, but it might be best that you leave, she's been through a traumatic experience and is still dealing with it."

Viktor nodded slowly. That last thing he wanted to do was to make the situation worse for her. Lucius watched her. He had seen those who had been a victim of Cruciatus Curse. He'd even had it used on him, so he knew the feeling. He knew how she felt. He was sure Viktor wouldn't have known about it. He might have read about it in a book, but being witness to it is completely different. Viktor walked slowly back over to where Tonks was seated on the couch, careful to not frighten her.

"Darling, I am going to leave so that yoo can get some rest. If yoo need me, I vill be 'ere. Just let me know." He turned to leave. Tonks heard the words they fell like rocks in a pond, She quickly, again too fast for normalcy grab his hand and held it gently, just holding Viktor's hand hurt, She thought feverishly fast, He was here, she was safe, She couldn't be here alone, or with Lucius, She shot Lucius a terrified glance, It appeared that he had saved her, why? Tonks spoke in a shaky cracked voice.

"Stay," she felt her eyes well up with tears, but she swallowed them down, Tonks the ever brave ever capable, happy girl, "Viktor, don't don't go please." Tonks clutched at his hand a little tighter making hers hurt more, but she wouldn't be alone. She slowly allowed her frightened eyes to look at Viktor.

"Alright" Viktor said, stopping where he was. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her. He was so glad that he had her back. He chanced a glance over toward Lucius. He didn't see him. When had he left? And how had he slipped out without being heard. Viktor didn't think on it any further.

As soon Tonks told Viktor to stay, Lucius slipped off into one of the back room and apperated back to his home. Narcissa was already asleep. He slipped off his robes and sat down in the chair in his study. He put his head in his hands. What had he done? Was he crazy? He risked everything tonight and for what? So his ungrateful niece could continue to look at him as if he had done this. He was angry with himself for allowing himself to react in such a way tonight. He made a note to not let this "conscience" get in the way any longer. His mind was racing; he was hardly fit for sleep, so he pulled his chair up to his desk searching for something to work on.

Viktor didn't know why everything had happened the way it did tonight. It all seemed to strange. Why did the Death Eaters want Tonks? Why did Lucius agree to help them? So many unanswered questions, but he didn't care right now, all he wanted was to stay with Tonks. Tonks pulled Viktor slowly to the couch and sat childlike on his lap curled in a small Tonks ball engulfed in Viktor,

"Viktor," she swallowed, "Viktor I am so scared" She wrapped his arm around her and let out a shiver. "What did you do to you hand?" She looked slowly at it turning it around, quizzically. Then looked up at Viktor

"Everything is alright now, nothing is going to 'appen" he said, pushing the hair out of her eyes and smiling. Viktor looked down at his hand and back to Tonks. He couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Vell, I punch the vall in my apartment" he said, shrugging. Tonks looks up at Viktor, clearly not understanding anything. She shook her head.

"wh..." she stopped talking, and then said, "why ever would you do that?"

"Because I vas upset, and I thought it vas better than 'itting Kinglsey since 'e didn't do anything" he said, shrugging. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "It is nothing to vorry about." He looked into her eyes while he twirled a piece of her hair around his finger.

"Yoo look really tired" he said giving her a concerned look. Tonks near panicked at the thought of sleep, giving up consciousness to the nightmare she had been living. She stared blankly at Viktor. She he didnt understand, she couldn't make him understand, she never wanted him to understand. Tonks could not with hold a yawn, the Bulgarian was making her feel safe and drowsy whether she wanted it or not, She felt her eyelids grow heavy, and she let out another yawn.

"Yeah Viktor I am tired," Tonks said, she felt him shift as though he would carry her into the bed room; she spooked and grabbed the couch. "No no no no no please ..." she croaked her voice cracking, she licked her chapped bitten lips. "please can we just stay right here?" She looked into Viktor's eyes, and tired to tell him how much she loved him and how, how safe she felt near him, but she feared the emotions that went with that, and her eyes glazed over. She let out a shiver and burrowed close the Bulgarian.

To say he felt helpless was an understatement. Viktor had no idea what to do to help. The only thing he could offer was his support. His heart ached seeing the fear in her eyes. He wasn't used to feeling like he didn't have a purpose. He smiled weakly trying to disguise this feeling and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ve can just stay right 'ere," he said. "It is alright, nothing is going to 'appen. Yoo go to sleep" he said rubbing her back. "I vill be right 'ere."

He smiled reassuringly hoping that some sleep would help sort out what had happened. Tonks let out a sigh and bit her already scabbed lower lip, laying her head on his strong shoulder. She thread her arms through his, feeling the warmth of his body and his protection. Tonks felt pounded by waves of tiredness, and relief, hit her. She shivered and tried desperately to calm down. She leaned up and kissed Viktor's cheek tenderly. She then closed her eyes, falling almost instantaneously asleep. Entwined with her Viktor, the only one in this world she felt safe with, at this time.

Viktor watched as she slept. Looking down at her sleeping, she looked peaceful, almost as if nothing had happened. He wished in the back of his mind that tonight hadn't happened. He didn't know what she had been through and he was sure she probably wouldn't tell him. Not right away at least. After all, no one wants to relive a traumatic event when they don't have to. He stayed awake for nearly an hour watching her sleep, in case she woke up scared, he could reassure her that everything would be alright. But his own fatigue was starting to creep into his mind and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He tried to focus by just watching her but his eye lids grew heavier with each passing minute, and before he knew it he was asleep as well.

The next day Tonks walked into her apartment and shut the door behind her. She let out a sigh, and clutched the door handle, she saw her boyfriend sitting at her kitchen table waiting for her. She put on a brave face and smiled pulling herself up and walking over numbly to Viktor pulling out a chair and smiled.

"Hey handsome," She put her arms around Viktor's neck and her head on his shoulder. "I am glad to see you." He smiled seeing her up. She seemed like she was feeling better, but he could also tell that she was covering up her emotions.

"Morning darling," he said, kissing her cheek. "I vas going to make yoo something for breakfast" he said, looking around the kitchen. "But then I remember that I can't really cook. Do yoo vant some cereal?" he asked, smiling brightly.

Tonks laughed, she loved him. Her brown medium length hair fell in to Viktor's face; she kissed his ear and pulled her hair quickly back into a messy ponytail. She hadn't meant to let Viktor see her, 'depressed' hair. She avoided his worried glance and sat down on the chair. She crossed her arms, she noticed with a worried glance that her arms were covered in cuts and bruises, she felt instantly sore again and felt her chin in the bathroom she had noticed, that there was a large yellow bruise there, amongst other places. She looked up nervous. Then she smiled

"Cereal would be great; you know where my wand is?" She said, her voice croaking still, she didnt want to think why. She leaned her chair back and put on a sweater. He got up and got some cereal out of the cabinet and poured some in each a bowl. He tried to hide that fact that he was worried, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He was worried.

"Yoo can not find yoor vand?" he asked. "Vhen vas the last place yoo 'ad it?" He poured milk in each of the bowls and took them back to the table with him handing one to her and setting the other in front of his seat. He was giving her that look; she smiled and tried to reassure him. She was way hungry; she ate the food rather fast. She caught herself again, she stopped, and she felt nauseous. She looked up at Viktor, thinking.

"I don't know, I had it last at Godrics Hollow." She said, she felt all the memories rush back. She put her good hand to her head. she felt it throb again, it was the chewing, and she must have been gritting her teeth at one point. She stretched her jaw. She looked at Viktor.

"I don't know where it is," She said, pulling herself to her feet putting her half eaten bowl in the sink. She ran her hand over Viktor's shoulders as she walked to the sink.

"That's not good" he said, looking at her as she walked back over to the table. "Vell maybe they found it vhen they vere looking for yoo at Godric's 'ollow.'ave yoo talked to any of the Ministry yet? Tonks stood looking out the window, not listening to Viktor.

"hmm," She smiled and looked over to him. Viktor walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Tonks saw an owl, fly in, she opened the window.

"Right on time," She said as read the letter. She reached up and stroked his cheek, reading. "I have to go," She said, in quiet voice, she kissed his cheek and went to get dressed.

Much, much later in the day Tonks paused at her door, she pressed up to it with a sigh. She rolled her eyes and glared at the two people that the ministry considered as guards. Tonks was clever, she knew better than to trust those two thugs with her life. She sighed and entered her house. She closed the door, and slid down the door and sat exhausted and feeling numb.

Lucius had waited in her apartment for nearly an hour now. It felt like much longer. He hadn't been able to sleep that night, not that he really wanted to. It had been hectic attempting to figure out what had happened and why. He heard the door open and saw Tonks come in. She looked exhausted. He got up from the dark corner he was sitting in.

"We need to talk, now" he said, getting her attention. He looked around nervously as if someone might be following him. Tonks stared, in shock, at her Uncle. She stood up slowly, and walked over to him hesitantly. The man had saved her life, and he was looking like a force to be reckoned with.

"What is it that you need Uncle" She said, slowly, looking at him intently clearly worried.

"I need information. I've come under suspicion for what for what happened last night" he said looking very nervous. His mind was racing. That last thing he wanted was for anyone to find out he was the one that went against the Dark Lord's wishes. "I need to know what it is that you know" he said, forcefully. He continued to look around, aware of all of his surrounding,

Tonks, frowned, she had just taken a potion from Snape as she had left the order. Potions that calmed her nerves and made her forget everything. She felt its effects wear off; it had been mainly for the ministries interrogations, not for an occasion such as this, for a split second she thought that Snape had known her Uncle was coming. Tonks had bigger fish to fry; She walked away from, Lucius her hand on her mouth, very worried indeed. Her sudden worry caused his stress level to jump about 3 levels. Something was wrong, and for some reason he didn't have a good feeling about it. He looked at her intently.

"I need to know what it is you know," he said. "They wouldn't have just taken you without a reason," he said, trying again. Perhaps he has just spooked her. But for some reason he thought this was going to be more complex than that.

Tonks had seen her Uncle mad but it hadn't ever been fully directed at her. She still had her hand on her mouth her as she backed further away from him. Her heart jumped to her throat, she didnt remember a thing. She was starting to feel sore again, but her memories weren't returning, no that she even wanted them too. She finally looked up a Lucius with a terrified glance.

"I..." She didnt continue, she didnt have her wand still. She glanced at the door where guards still stood, Then looked back at Lucius. She swallowed her fear and continued, feigning confidence, "I don't know what you mean, what do you want Uncle Lucius?" Lucius pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time.

"This isn't a game Nymphadora!" he said, looking at her sternly. "You aren't as safe as you think you are with you 'ministry officials' at your door." He looked back down at his watch. "In approximately 30 second they will receive an urgent message from the ministry, and you won't have your guards to watch over you," he said, smirking. As the 30 seconds passed, he heard shuffling outside the door, and two popping noises, meaning both had apperated. Lucius turned back to Tonks.

"You might think very little of me, but don't assume I don't know what I'm doing." he said. looking into her eyes. "You assume that you're in the clear now, but you are in serious danger, and now I am as well. The dilemma is that I can take care of myself, something you haven't seemed to master that. Now tell me what you know and this can all end," he said, smirking.

"We'll that's reassuring," Tonks said, looking a door, then back at Lucius. "I don't know anything." She said, still sounding perfectly confident. She walked away from Lucius again. This time she put the table between herself and him. She picked up some papers and shuffled through them, trying to remember any scrap of information because Lucius was not going to just let that go. Not for the first time in her life she feared for her safety with her Uncle in the room. She put the papers down and the looked intently at him. "Tell me what you know." Tonks voice was horse but solid, from over use. What had they done to her for her voice to be gone? She brushed the thought aside, and looked at her Uncle, continuing the facade of certainty.

"Never put your life in the hands of someone else," he said, noting her glance back at the door. He could tell she was afraid. She kept trying to back away from him. "Now, I believe I asked the question first. I suggest you start giving me some answers. Because I'll let you in on a little hint, that emotion your feeling, the fear. Try multiplying that a few times and you'll know how you should be feeling in your present situation. This is a very serious matter. Now tell me what you know." He narrowed his eyes looking into hers. Tonks looked away clutching the chair, in front of her. She looked back at her Uncle, with a solid glare.

"Lucius I don't know," She stopped, the words started to spill out and she couldn't stop it. "I went to the ministry, but before I did, Snape gave me a potion that would make me forget, It hasn't warn off." She paused, trying to cover up herself. She looked with the same terrified glance from the night before, "I don't know that it is supposed to." Lucius looked concerned at the mention of Snape's name.

"Snape gave you a potion?" he asked. His mind raced suddenly. What if they knew? What if the Dark Lord was trying to catch him while he tried to cover his tracks? He knew that if this were true, his life was in more danger than he had previously thought. His mind was full of doubt. Whose side was Snape on? Was he merely trying to alleviate the suffering of a traumatized Auror, or was he covering up what she knew so that he couldn't find it out? His mind ached at the thoughts that ran back and forth. He was so afraid right now and his eyes showed it, but he didn't let his face reveal his emotion.

"What did he give you?" he asked, finally. Tonks let out a bitter laugh,

"Lucius I don't know," She said, looking away, she instantly started to be concerned of him using Occulmency. She gripped the chair. She let out a sigh she knew that her uncle wasn't good at that. She looked at her Uncle, he looked tired and worried. His long blond hair looked as a little less than perfect. His face was showing his thoughts; he looked worried, and tired, maybe even old. Something Tonks had never thought of him as. When he looked up to her, it all was cleared and he looked furious and again threatening. He had risked his life for hers, Tonks searched for something.

"Tell me what you know I might," Tonks paused, was she going to actually going to say it. "remember something." He was completely bewildered to why she would even need to ask this question. He was the one that needed to know what she knew that got her kidnapped.

"I have nothing to tell you that you don't already know," he said. "They took you because of what you know. And now I need to know what it is that you know or we're both going to be in danger. So please cease these distractions and tell me what I want to know," he said, saying those last three words very forcefully. He was tired of messing around with this. He just wanted this whole dilemma to end already.

"I don't know Lucius; I don't know what you need. I don't," Tonks wasn't sure she would tell him if she did know what he was talking about. She walked over to the filing cabinets in the edge of her small and open flat; she looked through some papers looking for anything. Something anything. And then she saw it, or rather, the lack of it. She dropped the papers she was holding in horror. She quickly bent down getting the picking up the fallen papers. She stood up quickly and hit her shoulder, the hurt one, on the drawer. She yelped, trying not to punch the drawer. Viktor was wearing off on her. She turned to Lucius.

"Its not here." She said, in a hoarse and dejected voice. Lucius felt his heart drop into his stomach and he could tell his face suddenly had a sick look to it. This was his only chance. Only. There was no back up plan, nothing to fall back on. If he didn't get the information from her, there was no other way to get it.

"Where is it then? And what is it?" he said, moving closer to her and looking at her very seriously. There was no way he was going to let this be the end of him. "What is that you've got here that's so important to The Dark Lord?" Tonks was tense and thinking, Lucius kept interrupting any of thoughts Tonks might have, she rubbed her throbbing arm thinking.

"Uncle Lucius HUSH," She snapped. She tried and tried to remember but there was nothing it was like she had a lobotomy, all she could get was the cloudy visions of the room. "Who kidnapped me?"She said, rubbing her hand over her face staring at nothing. She felt something come back, some shred of information. She looked at Lucius hoping he could tell her something anything. He gave her a fierce and angry look Tonks looked away, not wanting to allow eye contact for long. She felt sick and dizzy and frightened, terribly frightened. He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'who took you?'" he asked, looking at her skeptically. "Fenrir is the one that had you, how could you not remember that?" he asked, suddenly realizing, that the potion Snape gave her – if it was what he thought it was- should not have caused a memory lapse such as that. So either the potions was something else meant to prove his disloyalty, or she was picking out what she wanted to remember.

The thought hit him suddenly. If she knew what they were looking for, then would she not have known who took her and why. He didn't like being manipulated, especially by someone he had done a favor for. He stepped closer to her and glared. He could feel the rage. He wasn't sure if he was angrier at her for lying or for himself for not realizing it soon.

"Stop lying to me Nymphadora," he said, slowly. "Now what do you know!" he said nearly shouting, his eyes blazing. Tonks took a step back, she had nothing to tell him, and she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him, she was having inklings of what in the world this could be, and she wasn't sure she wanted such information in her Uncles hands. She took a large inhale and held it, feeling her heart racing she had to keep up the appearance of control. She looked at Lucius and went through the papers again slowly, Greyback, werewolf, and serum.

Her eyes widened, she looked up then at Lucius for a moment. Which was a mistake, Tonks didnt remember details but she remembered the general idea. She looked to the file drawers, the files were gone. But she knew all the information she needed was in a different back up file. She looked up at Lucius.

"I can't tell you," She said, terribly fast. Almost not understandable. She walked away from him pulling out a chair, as an obstacle, and put the large desk, kitchen table in the way of her and the Deatheater.

"This is not a matter of the ability to tell me, because obviously there is nothing currently wrong with your vocal cords," he said, glaring at her. "Now stop trying to avoid the question Nymphadora." He wondered why she was so hesitant to tell him. Did she really have information that was so important that the Dark Lord would kidnap her? She was an Auror, someone the ministry tended to keep a close eye on. Whatever it was must have been very important, and he needed to know what it was. He didn't want to, but if he had to he would resort to taking the information from her.

"I can tell you're scared," he said, speaking to her in a sickeningly calm voice. "And I know that you know my Occulmency isn't very strong but I know enough to know that you're not telling the truth. Now, seeing as how we have come to this predicament, you will either tell me what I want to know, or I will get it myself." Tonks watched her Uncle tense and start to move to her in his looming tall form. She pulled out another chair and walked backwards.

She didnt dare look at her files on the other side of the room in fear of her Uncle following her thoughts. If she didnt look at that file she wouldn't be able to know the files, she wouldn't be able to tell Lucius, he wouldn't be able to tell his master. Tonks eyes darted about the apartment trying to find something anything she could think of to use to protect herself. The ministry was stupid and never thought to give her a replacement wand because they assumed she would be safe. Tonks eyes caught her uncle's glare as he still followed her.

"I can't. I don't know. I can't tell you Lucius!" Tonks shouted, maybe someone would hear, her Uncle efficient than that. She looked about the apartment and she saw nothing, nothing to use or hurl at her Uncle. Damn Viktor and his cleaning! There wasn't a paper or anything.

"Even." Tonks shouted. She was so angry and just wanted this all to be over. "EVEN IF I did know, Which I DONT, why would I tell you? If it was important enough for me to not tell those bastards that were torturing me, WHY would I tell you!" Tonks saw him dart inhumanly forward. She skidded backwards tripping over a shirt. Clearly she had left that out prior to Viktor's cleaning spree. She caught the shirt on her foot and kicked it into Lucius face. He ran at her and she skidded back and hit a wall. Tonks thought quickly.

Lucius followed her path around the room. For some reason she assumed that she could outrun him a closed off apartment. His fury growing by the second, he slammed the chair she put in front of him into the wall so hard that it made a hole. He threw the shirt into the kitchen were it knocked over a vase, shattering it. His eyes were aglow. He was tired of messing around. He knew that his life was in danger, but she seemed to not have a care in the world. If they found out he didn't know anything that was good enough to cover his tracks, not only would they take him but they would take her again as well. And what good was it for him to risk his life to save hers, if they were to the lost in the end. This was not going to happen, as long as he had anything to say.

He hadn't intended on letting the situation escalade to this, in fact he really wished it hadn't. But defiance caused him refer back to his Death Eater personality. He grabbed her left arm pulled her closer to him forcing her to look directly into his eyes.

"Tell me what I want to know Nymphadora, because this is only going to get worse for you," he said, through clenched teeth. Tonks, pulled back on her arm, but the ache, that had been knawling all day shot, up her arm and down her spine, she gave out long enough to be pulled face to face to a Deatheater not her Uncle. His form loomed taller and stronger than the wiry auror. She felt his breath on her face, and him attempt Occulmency. With a yelp she pulled back and looked away.

"Damnit Lucius I DONT KNOW!" she shouted, but he squeezed her arm and pulled her back. She let her knees go in hopes of pulling out, but the very touch was causing her to crumple in pain. She felt him pull her right back. His hand reached over and took her face turning it back to his. She pleaded pulling away, causing spasms of pain hit.

"Lucius I can't, I won't," She yelled, did she just say wont? She covered her tracks saying "Lucius I cant, it's protecting ministry officials children, Its protecting, Draco!" She knew that was a terrible cover. She felt his grip hold tighter to her arm. He glared at her. She was trying to cover up her defiance, which only made him more furious. If she wanted to defy him, then she should have stuck to that.

"Don't you dare" he said slowly enunciating those words "try to use my son to manipulate me?" He looked down at her as he tightened his grip on her arm. She looked frightened, which deep down made him happy. It meant that perhaps she was taking him seriously. She assumed that because he was her uncle that he wouldn't act this way. But she should have known not to underestimate him. He knew that she wasn't thinking this through. He was doing this to help her, but in no way was he going to admit this. Besides, he knew from her point of view, this was all about covering his own ass. He narrowed his eyes matching her gaze.

"I'm growing very tired of this," he said, slowly. "I know you know something, now I suggest you tell me before I force…" he said tightening his grip once more, to the point where his own hand was starting to hurt "…you to."

Tonks let out a scream; she had to get out of that grip. Her arm hurt her shoulder, hands, fingers, everything ached and his hand was making it ripple to every skin cell.

"I DONT KNOW!" She bellowed, and then with all her auror power she pulled back and kicked her Uncle, no the Deatheater in front of her in the knee. It made a sickening crack; the knee gave way and the man with it. She ripped herself, from his grasp, as he fell to the ground. Good she thought well that hurt. Tonks grasped her right arm still throbbing, shooting, pain. She lost her balance and fell as well, which hurt, a lot. She groaned. Surely being honest and withholding evidence was not worth this. But she had with held more from Greyback, why should Lucius be easier? Because he saved her. Tonks almost gave in, but she saw her Uncle stir and look at her with a whole new level of anger.

His breathing got labored as he felt the searing pain in his leg. His fall to the floor wasn't making this experience any better for him. He pulled himself up into the sitting position, causing his leg tremendous amounts of pain. He knew his kneecap was broken. He looked over and saw Tonks lying on the floor was well. She hadn't tried very hard to escape. She was pulling herself up, almost afraid to look him in the eye. He looked down and his knee was already swelling.

"Damn it!" was all he could say. It hurt like hell. He was completely aghast as to why she was reacting so violently. If she had just given him what he wanted. She got up and tried to walk off. He pulled out his wand quickly. "Locomotor Mortis!" he said, and her legs locked together. "Episkey!" he said, pointing the wand to his own knee, which healed itself quickly. He pulled himself up out of the floor and shoved her down roughly in to the chair she was standing in front of.

"I sure as hell hope that you know who you're messing with" he said, dusting off his robes and glaring at her. He'd let her get away with more fighting and defiance than he would anyone else. He kicked the coffee table out of the way letting it collide with the couch with a loud bang. He leaned down holding her left arm down to the arm of the chair.

"Now, you have forced the situation to get to this point. How far are you willing to see this through, because I promise you, I've done this many more times than you have," he said, in a mocking tone. "Now," he said, reaching down for her injured arm "tell me what I want to know or you might find your arm of little use to you in the future." He grabbed her injured arm and looked her in the eye.

Now Tonks was even sorer, and Lucius was insane. The more that the deatheater ranted a raved the more Tonks remembered from the past few days, the less she wanted to remember. She let out an angry yell. Damn her clumsiness, damn her Uncle. He was staring into her dark eyes and before she knew it, she was replaying the events of the Last few days.

"STOP IT!" She shouted, shaking out of it. "You can't take what ISNT THERE!" she yelled. Lucius didnt care he looked again, he was squeezing so hard, that her arm quite literally was pulsating. She felt her self slip back into the Occulmency she saw Lupin and...

"NO!" she yelled, baring passage, Lucius was better at this than she had thought but then she was staring into his grey eyes, she quickly saw her aunt dead, her cousin Draco dead, herself dead, Lucius dead. She pulled her self out quickly, letting out a cry, she was about to pass out from the pain. Lucius was still pushing hard on her hurting arm, and staring at her. Was it possible he hadn't noticed her intrusion? She let out a scream.

"It's a serum!" She said, with a yelp and looking away, she did not want Lucius to know she had invaded his thoughts. In some, deluded way, she thought, but the pain cut off all other thoughts. She looked back terrified and hurt at Lucius. He looked at her with a strange look of satisfaction though in reality, he really took little satisfaction from this. Something he thought rather strange since he was a Death Eater after all, but he didn't allow himself to dwell on it.

"Now" he said, sharply releasing both of her arms and standing up. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He paced back and forth a few steps. He looked down at her tortured face. He had frightened her probably more than he had intended to. But once he started to act like a Death Eater, he usually couldn't just turn the switch off. Her thoughts about this 'serum' were right on the top of her mind, and easily readable, even for a novice. He put his hand up under her chin and turned her face up towards him. He looked down at her. She was looking at him strangely, as if she knew something. He didn't know if she was skilled in Occulmency but he used his own ability to cover what was going on in his mind.

"So they used your relationship with the half-breed to help work on some little experiment?" he said. "Seems pretty convenient, I can't imagine that would make you too happy" he said, mocking her, he pulled his hand away and she jerked her head back.

"Now where is this information, I know there's a hard copy." Tonks gritted her teeth, mainly to stop from screaming, what in the world was she doing. she couldn't tell him the ministry would find out the order would find out. She could NOT tell him. Tonks was finding it hard think let alone breath and keep from screaming or crying.

"I don't," She began, but he gave her such a shake that she couldn't have formed word had she wanted to. She felt her self slip back under his Occulmency control. She couldn't allow that to happen he would find out too much. If Tonks was going to do this she had to control the information.

"YES!" she shouted, pulling Lucius out of his trance. "threes copy yes," She said, in her hoarse and slightly whimpering voice. Tonks didnt give in her had a reputation for not giving in. She was one of the better Aurors; this was not something she did. She had with stood whatever numerous deatheaters had thrown at her, and not spoken.

"I have an older version of the formula. I don't" She spoke very fast, to stop him from shaking again "I don't have the most recent stain, that's what was missing from my files, someone took it." She said, her arm now cramping and not being aided by the fact she couldn't move. She wasn't sure how he would take this information but she truly didnt have any more information then her back up file. She couldn't, think, breathe, or move. She felt a wave of nausea and her knees would have buckled had they not been in a binding spell. She took in a large gasp and closed her eyes and then opened them to see only her uncles grey angry eyes, she couldn't believe his ruthlessness. She again jumped into his mind, a place she did not want to be, she again saw her aunt sprawled on the mansion floor dead, eyes glazed over, Draco too, their blond hair mixing with red, she also saw herself. She didnt ruddy want to see this. How it was that Lucius was not aware she was doing this?

"Bloody hell Lucius I will give you what I've got, let go!" she shouted. When that didnt, work, he clearly hadn't listened he was too busy trying to read her thoughts, Tonks leaned back and head butted him, since she couldn't move much of anything else. She saw his eyes water, and wince, then refocus, his nose started bleeding.

"LET THE HELL GO!" she shouted. "I will get you the ruddy serum! I will get you the files I have!"

He pulled back immediately feeling the sharp pain in the face. The blood ran down the front of his robes and he pulled out a handkerchief holding it up to his nose. He glared at her. He hadn't had someone fight him this intently in as long as he could remember. But she was an Auror after all; he didn't expect her to just give up. He pointed his wand to his nose and muttered "Episkey." It healed quickly and he threw down the handkerchief. He was furious to say the least. Not only had she attacked him, but she was trying to use Occulmency against him.

"I hope you like what you saw," he said, looking her directly in the eye. He knew what she'd seen; he wasn't that much of an amateur. "Do you feel better now, knowing why I came here?" he said, grabbing the front of her shirt to get her attention. "This isn't only about you and me." He let go shoving her back onto the chair. His gray eyes, nothing my than tiny spheres of rage as he looked down at her. He just wanted something simple from her. Yet, she had to go and make everything difficult. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her legs.

"Reverso" he said. He put his wand back into his cane and stood hovering over her while she was still seated. "Give me the information that you have!" he said, demanding. He didn't stutter and he didn't blink. "Now!"

Tonks stood up pushing the arrogant cane away. She tried hard not to show how much she hurt but she wasn't very successful. She walked far out of reach from her Uncle. She went to her files and pulled out a thin file folder. She held it thinking quickly. This would have to do. She held it out. She saw her Uncle walk forward. She couldn't help feeling her skin crawl and she involuntarily took a step back. She handed him the file and then walked around the table silently. Trying to think quickly, she couldn't give him everything but she could give him enough to make him stop. She shot her Uncle a vile glare and reached into the fridge, pulling out two small vials of potions. She felt so sore that she could hardly stand back up from squatting to looking in the fridge. She put her less throbbing arm on her knee and pushed herself up. She gritted her teeth and then turned to face the Deatheater. She held her right arm clenched tight to her side and walked back over to him.

"This," she held out blue, and a green vials in her palm. She wouldn't allow her hand shake. "is a vial" She indicated the blue one "of the older version of the serum. It has the same desired effect but will not work on humans." She saw an angry look from her Uncle and she continued keeping about three feet between herself and the man. "This is a vial for Draco, he knows about it. I've been sending them to him in the post." She paused, staring intently at Lucius, "You're going to do whatever the hell you like, but I would give them the blue vial they won't know the difference, and that way your child and many others won't be put in danger. In that file, it gives you the formula for the blue one, The serum makes werewolves bites no worse than any other. It also has a healing formula, which reverses the pain of the bites. Those files are the older version a few elements aren't the same, but they don't know anything so they can't tell the difference. I don't have the master file," Her voice croaked, she had been screaming allot recently.

"The ministry does, they have taken me off the case so I can't tell anyone anything more," She shot him a glare, "even if I was forced to. I don't have the master file; someone in the ministry surely came and took it. I say ministry." She looked about her war strewn apartment, where had that broken vase been earlier? "because they had more tact." She walked up to him and dropped the vials into his hand, not actually touching his hand. He grabbed her left arm keeping her from stepping away so quickly.

"Stop making me out to be the villain here" he said sternly. "You brought this on yourself. You allowed it to come to this." He put the vials in the pocket and let go of her arm.

"Just remember who was there preventing you from being the chew toy of a certain Death Eater, and it wasn't any of your precocious ministry officials or 'club' members" he smirked. He wasted enough time here, and now he had many other things to take care of. He turned on his heal and picked up his cane. He wondered momentarily why she had tried to use Occulmency on him. Her efforts would have been best used toward protecting her own mind. Why did she care what he was thinking at the moment? He pulled his wand from his cane and straightened out his robes getting ready to leave.

She glared at him, stepping over the coffee table, and sitting on the couch, She tucked her knees under her. Why had she shown up on his thoughts? She was so sore and a new rush of nausea came raging forward. She was glad she was sitting not standing she would have collapsed. She put her hand on her head and then looked up.

"Why?" She asked. "Why would you save me?"

"Let's just say I have a little more faith in family then you seem to possess," he said, looking over at her curled up on the couch. He knew that what she had seen in his mind. He knew that's what she meant by that question. She was confused. But now wasn't the time nor the place to discuss it.

"Now stop asking silly questions before you get yourself into some sort of trouble that I can't get you out of" he smirked. He reached into the pocket inside his robes and set a small vial down on the coffee table. "That will help alleviate the nightmares I know you've been having. Good evening."

Tonks sat on the couch. She looked at the mess of the apartment. She was so sore, so tired. She wiped her eyes, she was so scared. Why in the world had she given Lucius the information? Tonks didnt want to be crying or hurting this much. Lucius had Tonks death in with his families, she didnt understand How was it possible for him to have her under his protection and then torture her for information? Tonks put her head on her arm. She heard a knock at the door; She looked up and felt her heart pumping again. She bolted to the door holding the handle. She wasn't letting anyone in.

Viktor had sat in his apartment for several hours not knowing what to do. He paced back and forth for a while. But it wasn't helping pass the time. He didn't have anything to do except wait. And waiting he was not good at. Patience was not a virtue that he prided himself on.

Suddenly he saw a light gray eagle owl come flying into his apartment. He took the note and read it and reread it quickly.

_Viktor,_

_Your girlfriend is resting at her apartment. I'm sure she could use your company right now. She's been through a lot. We'll be in touch. _

_-LM_

Viktor was suddenly felt elated at the thought of seeing her. He was so worried. But he was concerned as to why Lucius would know anything about her actions this evening. He wondered in the back of his mind what had happened. He didn't hesitate. He grabbed his wand and apperated just outside her apartment. He didn't want to surprise her by just showing up. He knew that she had had enough surprises lately. He stepped up and knocked. A few seconds later, he heard someone lean against the door and grab the doorknob. He got worried.

"Darling, are you in there?" he asked, knocking on the door again. "Is something wrong?" Tonks let out a sigh, and covered her mouth stopping her from letting out a yelp. She swallowed.

"Hey baby" She wiped her eyes again. Her apartment was a mess. There was glass and wood every where. The coffee table had been shattered and the vase was everywhere. She wiped her eyes. She couldn't let Viktor see this, He would ask questions. Questions that she couldn't answer.

"Viktor hold that thought I will be right there." She ran to the bedroom hoping that her voice didnt give herself away. She skidded into her room and found a large and warm sweater. She quickly put it on, covering the huge red handprint on her hand. She paused, looking in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled. She had a forming bruise on her chin, she wanted to cover it up, but she wouldn't have time. She frowned and put her hair back up in ponytail and she wiped her eyes. Then she went back to door, she stepped over the table, the bloody hanky, the vase and opened the door and gave the large man a huge hug. While she hugged him she turned him around so he couldn't see in the apartment.

She, with her right hurting arm she shut the door, and then kissed him in a very frightened way. She could help but burst into tears. She couldn't keep her composure with Viktor.

Her sudden movement around in the apartment worried him. He came out looking as if she had been through hell. And now he was even more concerned. He wrapped his arms around her trying to do anything to make her feeling better. He didn't know what had happened tonight. He pulled back and looked down in her eyes. She was wearing a sweater which was strange, because it wasn't that cold, indoors at least.

"Vhat is wrong?" he asked, looking into her eyes. They looked bloodshot and he could see a bruise spreading across her chin. "Vhat 'appened?" he asked looking worried. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone. He should have stayed. He should have known that last night wasn't going to be the last of this. How was he going to live this down? He wanted to make sure she was alright, and he had failed. He hugged her again hoping that his fears about what had happened this evening were exaggerated, but in the back of his mind, the fear was still there.

Tonks was just happy that he was here, she tried to calm down but she couldn't. She buried her head into his chest and cried. It wasn't ok that she couldn't let her boyfriend in her apartment because her Uncle had just Torn it up. It was too much; she had put all that behind her. She had already dealt with that not again. Viktor was just standing there, holding her when his weather worn hands grazed her right arm. She let out yelp and pulled out of reach. She held her arm, and wiped her eyes.

"Ouch" She said gritting her teeth again. She stopped crying and sighed, looking at Viktor. Something bad had happened. She didn't want to talk about it and now he was even more worried then he had been.

"Izvinete" he said looking at her hurt expression. "Yoo do not 'ave to talk about it if yoo do not vant to. I vas just vorried." He knew she was upset, the last thing he wanted to do was to make it worse. He looked her in the eye. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Yoo look tired," he said. "Do yoo vant to come back 'ome vith me, I do not vant yoo to be alone." He pushed a piece of hair out of her face and smiled weakly.

Tonks furrowed her brow, and sighed. How could she not tell him? How could she just smile and say everything is alright. She sniffed and stood awkward. She slowly unzipped the sweater and took it off, revealing the huge and red hand mark and the scratches and bruises from the nights prior. The look on Viktor's face was sickening. Tonks had to explain, well explain something.

"When I came home there was a Deatheater in my flat. He wanted information on the serum." Tonks saw confusion and worry on Viktor's face. She had told him about the serum when they were fixing dinner, or each other was talking about their days, but Tonks started to wonder if he was actually been listening. She bit her lower lip and felt awkward standing there with her scars and bruises for the world to see.

Viktor's heart fell deep into the pit of this stomach and the only thing he could think of was that this was his entire fault. He was lost for words. He saw the huge red hand mark that was starting to turn black and blue. He wondered how someone could have done this to her. How could he have let this happen? How could he leave here alone? Where were the ministry officials at? Why had this not been prevented? They shouldn't have had to deal with this. He looked down at her. He hated to see her like this.

"I am so sorry" he said. "I am sorry I vas not there to there vhen yoo needed me." He couldn't help the guilt that he was feeling.

"Don't be ridiculous Viktor," Tonks said, wiping her eyes and zipping up the sweater again, as though that would make the hurt go away. "I am an auror. It's an occupational hazard." Tonks said. And a family hazard as the case maybe. She smiled at him.

"Viktor it's not your fault, how in the world would you have known. I didnt know and I am a trained dark wizard catcher. And I hang around Moody who is always telling me to "constant vigilance" Tonks said, as she walked over to Viktor and putting her arms around him very sorely. "I am just happy your here," she looked at him intently putting her head on his chest and looking up to him, feeling very sore. "You're the only person I really feel safe with." She said as she kissed his lips and stood on her tip toes.

Viktor smiled faintly. He wrapped his arms around her trying to avoid hitting any of her bruises or cuts. She was trying to get him to not worry but he couldn't help it. He knew that whatever had happened had shaken her, more so than he had ever seen her. But he didn't want to push it, if she didn't want to talk about, then he understood.

"I am just glad that yoo are safe" he said looking down at her. He kissed her forehead. "Now, 'ow about ve 'ave those cuts seen about. Besides, I think I am going to 'ave a vord vith those guys that vere supposed to be at yoor door" he said laughing lightly.

"Oh Please do!" Tonks said with a slight smile. "I have some first aid things inside" Tonks reached for the door, but stopped. "Its a mess, and I don't want you feeling guilty. Your couldn't have known," Tonks said, seriously still holding the door shut. She thought it would be ok as long as Viktor didnt ask which Deatheater. She looked at Viktor wanting him to know he wasn't to blame. Finally she opened the door, and walking back inside.

She stood with her arms crossed not sure of what Viktor would do or say. His eyes widened as he looked around the apartment. The furniture was all strewn about the room, there was broken glass scattered, and blood on the floor. His mouth hung open. It looked like a war zone. He was completely lost for words, and now he felt even worse about not being here. He turned around and looked at her. He turned back and looked around the room. He was just in complete shock. How could they have left her alone?

Tonks didnt know if it was a wise idea to let Viktor in the apartment she bit her lip, but it started to bleed it had been scabbed. She walked meekly over to Viktor. She put her good hand in his large hand.

"Stop feeling guilty Viktor!" She said slightly annoyed. She didnt need to have him feeling guilty she needed him to help take care of her. She wouldn't say that of course. She felt very bad, the spasms that had been shooting through her arm, became apparent again. Tonks closed her eyes and felt very nauseas. She grabbed Viktor's hand and held very tightly. She let go and crouched down in a very small ball of pain.

He looked over at her not realizing his guilt was so evident. He signed and forced a smile trying to reassure her that everything would be alright. He went into the kitchen and got the first aid kit. He came back and kneeled down next to where she had crouched down. His first thought was that he could just easily heal everything with a simple charm, but then he remembered. After the night she's had, he was sure the last thing she wanted him to do was to point a wand at her.

"I am sorry," he said, looking down at the floor momentarily and then back up into her eyes. "I cannot 'elp the guilty feeling." He shrugged and opened the kit searching for something to help. Though he'd not really used a first aid kit before, he'd just relied on magic to make everything better. "So vhat exactly is all this stuff?" he asked her looking slightly confused.

Tonks couldn't help but laugh, she smiled and kissed Viktor, she had no quandaries about using magic to fix her cuts and bruises, but she was concerned about Viktor fixing them with magic. He wasn't trained in such things, neither for that matter was Tonks. She had only field training. She smiled and took out, the bandages and the fabric for a sling. As Tonks wrapped her arm she caught Viktor's helpless look. She couldn't help him and herself. She kissed him.

"Buck up, I will be fine, there is a vial in the fridge, its purple it will help can you get it for me?" She saw him nod and get up. Tonks gritted her teeth, as she tied off the bandage. She caught out of the corner of her eye, Viktor cleaning up the apartment with the flick of his wand. She couldn't help but smile. Tonks loved that man, even if she wanted him to just leave out a few things, like knives. Tonks laughed to herself and smiled, putting her arm in the new sling.


End file.
